Loving Being In Love
by uncharted-ink
Summary: A series of Troyella one shots! R&R!
1. Bet On It

_**Thank You For all the ideas I got! I picked my favourite and the person behind this story/ plot or whatever u wanna call it was: **_

Jelsi4life and whatxthexbonkers this story was entirely their idea!

you should check out their stories they're awesome ; )

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, heck! the plots not even mine!! lol!

"Happy Birthday Gabby." Troy said, handing her a small neatly wrapped package. He kept his piercing blue eyes fixed in her deep brown ones. There was a small moment of silence before she thanked him and brought herself to tear her eyes away from his.

She opened up the package carefully and there was a simple black box with a silver heart on the center. She opened it up and gasped. There was a silver locket with a T and G engraved on it, and now a tear fallen from her eye.

"Troy..." She was lost for words. It was a simple locket, and certainly not something alot of girls would get choked up over... But to Gabriella this was like him giving her his heart. It was much deeper than a simple birthday present, and she knew it - they both did.

She opened up the locket and there was a photo inside of Troy and her. One that was all too familiar. It was the one that was sitting beside both of their beds. The one of them at the park, on their first date.

On the other side, was a photo of the whole gang, granted it was small, but this photo was also familiar, as it was the one hanging on the wall above both of their desks at home, so she knew exactly who was who and where they were standing.

She closed it and held it tight in her hand. Troy brushed away her tears with his hand and she closed her eyes at his touch, at which point he placed his forehead against hers and whispered,

"I thought I should get you something special since its your eighteenth-"

Gabriella suddenly closed the gap between them, taking in several things at once, his scent, his embrace, his touch and all the things that sent tingles down her spine. The kiss was soft and gentle and when they broke, it was only from lack of air.

"and our two year anniversary." he finished. He took the locket out of her hand and placed in on her neck, beside the T necklace he had given her last summer.

She smiled, she remembered that day very well. Troy had lead her out from her sixteenth birthday party and into her garden. He then confessed everything all at once. How ever since the new year all he could think about was her. How much he missed her even if it was just for a few hours after school. How he had tried to tell her so many times but couldn't find the courage. How he was in love with her.

From then on they had only had few silly arguements. Break-up-and-make-ups. But never once had going there seperate ways crossed either of their minds.

"I love you." She said softly her voice full of truth.

"I love you more than you'll ever know," He reached up and touched the locket lightly with his fingers,"Always keep us close to your heart." That was the last time they ever said it to eachother. She lead him up to her bedroom and that was how she ended up with Matthew and Catherine. Her twins. Their twins. But he doesn't know.

That morning Troy woke up early for his first class at college, he was seriously considering skipping his first class and staying here, with Gabriella tucked under his arm, her breathing slow and steady against his chest.

He took in the moment. Them laying there. Him, waking up beside her for the very first time. Then he forced him self quietly out of the bed, pulling his boxers, jeans and red and white baseball shirt on.

Before leaving he kissed Gabriella lightly on the forehead, putting a small sleepy smile on her face, and leaving a note explaining that on mondays his first class was always early.

Then he got into his car and drove off in the direction of his college.

But at five in the morning people can still only be coming home from God knows where. The person coming home that met Troy happened to be coming from 24hr a bar. Drunk.

It crashed on the passenger side, but Troy was still pretty beat up. The police and an ambulance were called and Troy was brought to the hospital.

About an hour later Gabriella was woken up by the phone ringing. It was Mrs.Bolton. She broke the news gently but didnt waste time with the sympathies of telling her in person. She knew Gabriella would just want to get to the hospital as soon as she could.

She did. Gabriella sat at Troy's side. Trying to keep a hold on herself in front of Troy's sobbing parents, but when Chad and Taylor arrived she broke down.

Taylor quickly came to her quickly giving her a hug and Gabriella cried into her shoulder. She didnt know for how long. It might have been a minute? An hour? A few seconds? There was no conception of time for her.

All she knew was it could be a while before Troy woke up... And even when he did who says he'll remember her? Who says he'll remember anything? She could just be a stranger to him...

It was... well, a very long time before the doctor arrived with Troy's test results.

"Well there doesn't seem to be much damage to his brain, no memory damage anyway..." He trailed off flicking through his chart, "We won't know anything for definite until he wakes up-"

"How long will that be?!?" Chad interupted a split second before Gabriella got the words out. The doctor sighed. Gabriella's heart stopped.

"It's impossible to tell right now. It could be tomorrow. It could be next year." Mrs.Bolton's sobs grew louder, Mr. Bolton simply kept his arm around her rubbing her back. He had gone very pale. "Listen, coma patients can wake up at anytime... Just don't give up." The doctor concluded and walked out of the room.

Gabriella was in shock. She couldn't think. She could see people mouths moving but she couldn't hear what they were saying. All of a sudden everything was very distant. She didn't even remember how or when, but she blacked out, she woke up in the casualty ward with Taylor beside her.

"What happened?" She asked but she didn't really care for the answer. She had already gotten out of the bed to go back to Troy's room, but Taylor caught her by the arm and lay her back down on the bed despite Gabriella's protests.

"You fainted. The doctors are treating you with shock. You're to stay here tonight." She said calmly and quietly.

"I don't _plan_ on leaving the hospital tonight!" Gabriella said sitting up.

"I don't care what your plan is Gabriella! Right now im concerned about your health!" Taylor said warningly.

"You sound like mother..." Gabriella mumbled.

"I don't care!" Taylor cried, Gabriella was shocked. Taylor was usually the one to keep her cool in bad situations, "We've already lost one member of our gang tonight and-" She cut herself off right there.

"We haven't lost him yet and we're not going to lose him!" Gabriella said confidently, even if she said it as barely a whisper.

"You can bet on it Gabriella." Taylor said with what sounded like newfound calmness. Gabriella lay back on her bed and attempted to get some sleep.

------------------------

5 years later

_Dream **Troy's Thoughts**_

_...Distant echoing song_

Perfectly heard music ( lol )

------------------------

_"Gabriella doesnt matter to me! I'll go out and win the championship! I'll forget about her. I don't even like her that much! She's not important!"  
_

**_No! Theres a camera right there! None of these things are true! Why am I saying them?!!?_**

_"I don't love you anyway Troy...We're through" Gabriella's voice came from behind, he turned but began to walk away, the tone she used was empty and there was no hurt in it whatsoever...  
_

_**No! Gabriella! Wait!**_

_It was too late. She was gone._

_**No...**  
_

_...Everybody's always talking at me_

_**What is that?**_

_...Everybody's Tryin' to get in my head_

_...I wanna listen to my own heart talkin'_

_...I need to count on myself instead_

_**Wait! What?**_

_...Did you ever?_

_...Lose yourself to get what you want?_

_**Yeah I guess... But what...?**_

_...Did you ever?_

_...Get on a ride then wanna get off?_

_**What are you talking about where are you?**_

_...Did you ever?_

_...Push away the ones you should've held close?_

_**Yes...**_

_...Did you ever?_

_...Let go, did you ever not know?_

_**I don't know whats going on now! Please help me! I just want out. I want to see her again...**_

_There she was. In front of her. He began to run, not that he was getting any closer...  
_

I'm not gonna stop!

Not gonna stop till I get my shot!

_**I can't stop! I've gotta get outta here...**_

That's who I am!

That is my plan!

Will I end up on top?

You can bet on it!

Bet on it!

Bet on it!

Bet on it!

You can bet on it!

Bet on it!

_**You can bet on me!**_

_He was there but she was replaced by a light... A very bright light._

---------

"Matthew! Catherine! Lunch time!" Gabriella called. There was the sound of feet coming down the stairs. She set the plates on the table and was about to sit down when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said wearily.

"Hello? Miss Montez?" Said a rushed voice.

"That's me." She replied quickly.

"We have news about your friend," Gabriella sighed at the word, "Troy Bolton." She didn't feel excited. She got calls like these all the time. Updates on him were reassuring and depressing all at the same time.

"Who is it mommy?" Catherine asked as she sat down to her dinner. _The-Hospital_ she mouthed not really caring that her 5 year old daughter did not have a clue what that was supposed to mean.

"Ok..." She said waiting for the slight rise in his blood pressure to be told.

"He woke up around ten minutes ago. He seems to be in good health. You are welcome to come down here as soon as you can. I have to go. Congratulations!" She said her voice even more rushed.

"Wait!" But the flat tone told her the nurse had already hung up. She did the same and called Taylor a second later.

"Hello?" Chad's voice answered.

"Chad! You've gotta come over here-"

"I can't Gabs, I'm sorry, Zac needs his nappy changed and-"

"I don't care! You or Taylor come over here right now and look after Matt and Catherine!"

"You know it wouldn't kill you to say-"

"CHAD!"

"Jeeze alright! But-"

She hung up.

"Mommy?" Matthew spoke quietly from the dinner table. He and Catherine both had tears in their eyes from her shouting down the phone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She had clearly frightened them badly... She gave them a hug and told them not to worry.

"I just need to pop to the hospital ok?" They nodded.

"Uncle Chad or Aunty Taylor are coming over in a minute to look after you."

Both of there faces cracked a farmiliar grin- one that she'd known long before they were born. They began to announce they're plans to each other for what they would do when Chad or Taylor came.

Two minutes later Taylor arrived but she didn't bother to explain she walked right past her, into her car and drove off to the hospital.

------

Troy sat up on the cold steel table. Not believing what the doctors had gradually broken to him over the last ten minutes. They had told him nothing about the visitors he may or may not have had over the last 5 years.

_5 years!_

Where was Gabriella? Was she married? Does she have kids?

What about Chad? Did he make it as a big time basket ball player like he'd always dreamed?

Where was the rest of the gang?

"Ow!" He said suddenly as the doctor hit his knee with the small "hammer" a little harder than he should have.

"Sorry..." The doctor said absent mindedly. He looked distracted. Which worried Troy slightly.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, already regretting asking it.

"Yes... In fact everything is great! It's strange! Usually peoples reflexes are slower than usual when the've just woken up from a coma..." He stood up.

"Well we'll take a blood sample tomorrow... If everything's clear there then you should be out by the end of the week!" Troy laughed.

"I hope so 5 years is long enough for me." The doctor smiled slightly and walked out of the room. Troy had to assume he was to go back to his room.

He wandered back to his room not really paying attention to what was going on around him, and when he reached his room he barely noticed the woman in his room pacing back and forth. But when he did he froze just as she did.

Was it her? Well... He _knew_ it was her. He recognised her instantly. He just didn't _believe_ that she had come. Was this some kind of hallucination after his 5 year coma? After _5 years was_ she still there for him? But in what way? As a friend? Or as something more?

He didn't know how to react. Luckily she did. She half ran, half jumped towards him and wrapped her arms around him. Her tears fell instantly. He wrapped his arms around her and knew nothing had changed. He heard it, it was muffled against his chest, full of emotion and rather high pitched, but he heard it.

_"__I Love You," _She said it like it was yesterday, to him it sort of was, _"I missed you so much."_

"I Love You more than you'll ever know." He then placed his fore head on her's, and just like the last time she closed the small gap between them. But this time the kiss was urgent and full of passion. When they broke apart there was a small silence.

Gabriella looked up into the blue peircing eyes that hadn't been opened in 5 years. They hadn't lost any of there shimmer or sparkle...

"Troy... There's something you should know..." She said, trying to keep her voice from shaking even more than it already was. But Troy's look of alarm didn't help.

"Gabby... There's... There's not some else is there?" He said, he wasn't doing a great job of stopping his _own_ voice shaking.

"No! No!" She answered quickly, "It's nothing like that..." He let out a sigh of relief, but the look of alarm did not leave.

"Do you remember how we spent our last night together?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah..." A small look of undertanding flickered on his face.

"Well..." What could she say? How do you tell the man you love that he has two children that he has had no idea about for the last 5 years?

"I was pregnant. With twins. I found out a few weeks after your accident. They're... They're at home now. With Taylor." He didn't say anything.

He kept his arms around her. But his expression of shock spoke louder than the words he never spoke.

"Troy... They do know abot you. They've visited you every day they can for the last 5 years. They do love you." She tried to sound reassuring because she was telling the truth.

"Do you have a photo?" He asked, relief swept over her.

"Um... Yeah there's one by your bed." He looked over to see a familiar and not so familiar photo. One was of Troy and Gabriella at the park. The other was of two tiny babies lying in cots. He smiled at the photo.

"They're older now though." She said, her vioce had stopped shaking at his smile. He nodded.

"Well... I guess I'll go and tell Taylor and Chad the news... I was kinda rude to them when I left. I was in a rush." She smiled. He laughed and nodded. She turned to leave but troy stopped her.

"Gabriella... I'm so sorry you had to go through this on your own." He sighed as he brought his hands up to cover his face. She felt a surge of guilt, pain and sympathy all at once.

Why didn't she break this to him gently? How could she be so stupid? Why did this have to happen to them?

She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed with him. She took his hand off his face and held it tightly. His eyes were glistening more than they usually did because tears had formed in his eyes.

"Troy, do you remember that summer before our senior year?" A slight look of confusion crossed his face.

"Yeah, but what does-?"

"It's not about the future, it's not about the past - it's about making every day last." He nodded smiling slightly, understanding where she was going with this.

"Troy what happened was no ones fault but that drunk driver. I'm not worried about the past 'cause it's over and I got through it and I wasn't on my own. Taylor, Chad and the gang, not to mention our parents, were all there for me, for _us._ I'm not worried about the future because I dunno what could happen but all I know is It's gonna happen while I'm by your side."

"Bet on it." He said quietly.

"That's all that matters to me."She finished and he took her in a warm, tight embrace that lasted a while before a nurse entered announcing she was to take some blood.

-------

By the end of the week Troy was allowed to go home. His tests all came back clear but he was still supposed to come in for a check up every two weeks till the end of the year.

He still hadn't seen Matthew and Catherine yet, but Chad and Taylor had come to visit. Not to mention Ms.Motez and his parents that seemed to visit every other hour. Even Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay and Ryan had flown in from all over the place just to check up on him. Martha Cox, he had discovered, was a nurse in the hospital too.

Troy had been let out an hour earlier than expected. He didn't want to wait any longer than he already had to see his son and daughter. So he got a cab to the adress Gabriella had told him.

"73 Pine street." (_I know real creative name lol) _He said. The driver nodded and they headed off.

When he arrived he walked up slightly nervously and he knocked on the door of the small bungalow and waited.

_"Matthew if you touch that new vase there will be no basketball for a month!"_ He heard from inside.

He chuckled. His son played basketball! _His son!_ It was so weird to say that.

The door opened to reveal a flustered and shocked looking Gabriella.

"Troy! How did you get here?! You're not supposed to-" Troy simply smiled and said,

"Nice to see you too!" Gabriella smiled and sighed.

"Come on in and I'll tell Matt and Catherine you're here." She turned around and walked into an area he assumed was a living room. A few minutes later Gabriella came back out with two small brown haired children behind her.

"Come on, you've met him before! You've seen him almost every day!"

"But he was asleep then!" Whispered a vaguely familiar voice from behind Gabriella. It was Matthew. He knew why the voice was familiar: It had been heard in his dreams several times, demanding juice and what not, and the other reason was it was incredibly like his.

"Yeah..." Catherine agreed. This voice was familiar as well, for the same reasons, but she sounded so much like Gabriella he couldn't help but smile.

_"__The one time you don't want them to agree on something..." _Gabriella muttered, Troy laughed. This seemed to relax the children and rather nervously Catherine came up to Troy and wrapped her tiny arms around his legs. He picked her up and squeezed her back. He couldn't believe when Matthew came up to him and did the same. He was speechless.

He set them down and they began running around the house showing them their bedroom and the basketball hoop in the back with the small garden. He loved the house and the people in it. He felt so much at home.

At 8:30pm Matthew and Catherine were sent to bed. They said their goodnight's and i love you's once Troy had read them a story and went to sleep.

He came downstairs to find Gabriella scrubbing at some dinner dishes. Troy picked up a towel and began to dry them. He enjoyed it. Standing washing dishes with Gabriella when their son and daughter were sleeping upstairs.

There was only one thing.

He couldn't say: Standing washing dishes with his _**Wife **_when their son and daughter were sleeping upstairs.

But he wasn't going to rush into things. All he wanted was here and now. And here and now Gabriella was leading him out to the garden and onto the bench. Gabriella seemed to notice his quietness.

Troy sighed, "I guess... I just feel like I've missed out on so much you know?"

Gabriella silently nodded.

"I mean I missed my best friend's wedding! I've missed five of my son and daughter's birthdays! I missed five years with you... I mean, who knows where we'd be now? We could be married, I could have a job... We could be anywhere." Troy sighed. All these things were infront of him and he never even had a chance to grab them.

"I know things are looking bad now Troy, but forget what we've missed. Look what's ahead of us! There's still plenty of birthdays ahead! And Jason and Kelsi's wedding's coming up! Zeke and Sharpay just got engaged! There's so much."

He held her close,"Yeah, I guess there is." He felt peaceful for the first time since he woke up.

**_Well i have to apologise for the weirdness of troy's dream. And i also wana apologise to anyone who does know ppl hu are or have been in a coma i no it probably isnt the way i wrote it but i have no clue about coma's so im sorry if anything _**_**was stupid. **_

_**I wana thank the guys hu gave me suggestions! Hope u enjoyed!**_

_**xXx **_


	2. Lessons In Love

**Heyy i abonded m****y silly idea lol! Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Troy's POV **

Troy watched as Gabriella walked up to the white board to complete the difficult math equation the teacher had put up on the board. He sighed. She was so smart. He had totally been failing math for the first half of the year. But Gabby helped him along with tutoring lessons and now he was an A student.

She smiled as the teacher told her the answer she had given was correct. This made _him_ smile. Everything about her made him smile. He loved everything about her.

Her laugh, Her eyes, Her hair, Her shyness... Everything. _Come on Troy! You're going all... cheesy._

Gabriella walked back to her desk smiling at him as she sat down.

_Why can't I just tell her I like her?_

_**Because you more than like her. You love her!**_

_Shut up._

_**Come on tell her! You're the Wildcat superstar! No girl could turn you down!**_

_Gabby's not shallow like half of the girls in the school. I think -_

_**You love her! I know you do!**_

He returned the smile and allowed this stupid battle to continue in his head. He didn't notice half of the class getting up and leaving, because Gabriella hadn't left yet.

"DUDE!" Chad bellowed in his ear, "You're captain of the team, not the apollo 11! Come down from space!" Troy laughed. Chad was using weird phrases like these alot since he started going out with Taylor.

She was actually putting information in his head, which was more than the teachers at East High were able to do...

"Just tell her!"

For a moment Troy had thought he had allowed the battle in his head to rage on again but this time it was Taylor.

"Um... Tell who what?" He tried to lie and it was obvious. He sounded like a confused Jason. The other tell tale sign was when he continually ran his hands through his hair.

"Ok, you know what dude?" Chad spoke, grinning like the school boy he was, "Until you tell her, the Wildcats are officially _not_ talking to you!" Chad sounded quite proud of himself.

"Wait because you think I -" He used is fingers to make speech marks," 'Like' Gabriella your gonna blank me? No way!" Troy laughed.

"Did you hear something Zeke?" Chad asked airily.

"Nope! You Jason?" Zeke shot the question to a confused Jason.

"Umm... Yeah guys, Troy was talking about us not talking-" Zeke patted him on the back.

"Quit while you're ahead." They walked off from Troy laughing at Jason.

He sighed, and returned to his raging war. He turned back round to his desk to find himself face to face with Gabriella. He smiled - again.

"Hey! What's so funny?" She asked, smiling back at him.

"Hey... Nothing, ha, Jason's just being a dork again..." It wasn't a lie...

"Doesn't sound like Jason..." They both laughed because truthfully they new it would post pone a slightly awkward silence afterwards...

"Listen I gotta go but I'll meet you to walk home?" Troy said breaking the silence suddenly.

"Sure!" He gave her a quick hug and walked away. The war had silenced and only one word came to his mind:

**IDIOT**

-----

**Gabriella's POV**

On Friday morning it had become too clear to Gabriella that there was something up with Troy and the guys. Mainly they were ignoring him. So she caught up with him at his locker to before first class to see what was up. Sure enough there he was, stuffing books into his locker uncaringly.

She smiled. She loved how he did that. She loved everything about Troy.

His laugh, His eyes, His hair, His outgoingness... Everything. _Shh! Focus on the matter at hand!_

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella called as she walked up to him. He looked round and smiled.

"Hey!" He sighed slightly, "What's up?" Usually people said this out of habit... But when Troy said it to her... It seemed like he actually _was_ interested.

_All in your head dear!_

_**Shut up! Ma-tt-er at ha-nd!**_

"Nothing really... I was wondering what was wrong with you and the guys... I mean they've been leaving you on your own all week." She said a look of concern spread across her face.

"Ah, it's nothing!" He laughed and waved it off causally. She placed her hand on his arm. He looked down at it and back at her.

"Come on Troy, you can tell me." She said, not taking her eyes off his. He sighed.

"The guys are riding me 'cause I won't tell this girl I like how I feel." He had just fulfilled Gabriella's absolute worst fear. She tried to cover her hurt.

"Who?" She asked trying not to sound to desperate to know.

"She's just this girl I know really well... And, well... I kinda need your help." She was hurt and confused now.

"What with?"

"Well... Only Chad knows this... But... See, Dad's always been too worried about coaching me, told me I was too young and didn't have time for a Girlfriend. But I can't let y-" He cleared his throat, " _Her_ pass by. So I've never really asked a girl out..." Gabriella would've been shocked if she didn't know Coach Bolton so well.

"You want me to...?" She was waiting to hear her part in this... Because she wasn't playing the role of the Girlfriend...

"Help me! You're a girl! Jut tell me what to and what not to say!" She shook her head.

No way. _No way! I can't help him get the girl!_

**_He's your best friend!_**

_No!_

This is when the puppy dog eyes arrived.

"Please?" His lower lip was trembling. She let out a small laugh.

"Alright..." He smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Gabriella! I'll see you after school then?"

The bell rang.

"Looking forward to it!" She said but, a flustered Troy didn't seem to detect the note of sarcasm in her voice...

-----

"Gabs! Wait up!" Troy called as Gabriella headed for the exit. She turned round.

_No! I almost "forgot" and got away..._

_**You're a "wonderful" best friend!**_

_Shut up!_

"Hey Troy." She said quietly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry, I forgot about our plans." She apologised.

"No big deal!"

_Yes it is stop being so nice!_

"Yes it is. I'm sorry."

"Gabriella, chill!" He laughed.

"let's get going before I_ forget_ where we're going!" He nodded and they walked out.

-----

**Troy's POV**

"So I don't really get what you want me to do." Gabriella said as she lay down on her bed.

_Niether do I..._

"Uhm... Well.. What way would you want me to ask you out?"

_Smooth..._

Gabriella blushed slightly.

"I'm not sure! I mean... I guess I'd just want you to be upfront to me, and ask.'Gabriella I like you and I was hoping you'd like to grab a coffee or something' " He nodded, she sounded like she had thought about this before.

_You wish!_

"So coffee, something casual?" She nodded.

"You shouldn't over do it," She sat up, "Just dress casually," She looked him up and down, laughing, "Shouldn't be difficult!" Now it was his turn to blush.

They continued to talk over random things that could happen during the date.

"Ok: If there's a fire at the coffee shop, Take her home!" Gabriella laughed.

"Ok then..." He sighed sarcastically, he was quietly forming a plan in his head. And it was about to be put into Action.

_Go!_

"Ok let's do some roleplay!" He stood up and held out his hand for her took take and stand up too.

"What?" She looked questioningly at his hand.

"You be the girl I wanna ask out and I'll be me!" Troy sounded rather nervous.

_Stop sounding so goofy!_

She took his hand and he pulled her up.

Their lips were now milimetres apart.

His eyes were on her's.

Her eyes were on his.

**Sha la la la  
**

**Sha la la la **

**My oh my looks like the boys too shy, aint gonna kiss the girl!  
**

**Sha la la la**

**Sha la la la**

**Don't be scared, you better be prepared, go on and kiss the girl!  
**

Gabriella pulled away and began to hoke around in her bag to find her cell phone.

He wouldn't have noticed that she was flustered but the phone was in her pocket. And she was searching frantically in her bag for it.

_I hate ironic ringtones..._

"Gabriella your phone is in your pocket." Troy laughed.

"Oh..." She pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?" She frowned.

"Wait, Sharpay, slow down."

"What?"

"Oh my God... You phoned me for that?"

"Tell him you can't decide which of his pastries is your favourite because none of them are as sweet as him."

"Ok?"

"No I'm not." She seemed to be blushing now.

"He just needs help with something!"

Troy felt himself blushing now.

"Bye Sharpay."

"No!"

"Bye!"

"Ugh tell him you like lilies... No... No! Just tell him you're not sure!"

"_HOW ON EARTH WOULD I KNOW ZEKE BAYLOR'S FAVOURITE DESIGNER??_" Gabriella cried half frustrated, half laughing.

_Dear God..._

"Sorry Shar, but I really gotta go."

"Ok, Bye." She pressed the red button on her phone.

_Thank God!_

"Sorry Troy, "Major_ Zekepay_" problems." She laughed. He loved it when she did that.

"No problem." He smiled

_Hmm... Troyella sounds cool..._

"So... Anyway role play!" He said in an attempt to sound enthusiastic. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Role play."

------

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy pulled out the seat at Gabriella's desk and invited her to sit down.

She sat and he pulled himself up a bean bag. She laughed.

"For roleplaying we're doing a very realistic job!" He smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm still having fun." He smiled.

"Me too."

_I always have fun with you._

Troy stood, up took her hand, and walked over to her balcony door._  
_

"So after I order my meal, we eat, talk blah blah blah. But when we get home, and I walk her to her door...Then what?" He hadn't let go of her hand. She looked up to his eyes.

Once again they were looking into her's.

Once again she was looking into his.

"_Just kiss her_." She whispered.

" _Her, But in this case..."  
_

But this time they weren't milimetres apart, their lips had met and their eye's had closed.

_Oh... Wow... WAIT! He likes some one else! This isn't right!_

She pulled back, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" She was cut off by his lips on her's again.

_Done that... _

They broke apart, and he placed his forehead on her's.

"I guess this saves me the fear of asking you out then." He said quietly to her. She laughed.

"So it was me you were going to ask out?" She asked.

_Stupid question..._

"No it was Kelsi, but I can settle for you!" He laughed. She hit him playfully on the arm. He pulled her into a hug.

**Both's POV**

_Finally!_

_---_

**Lol i duno abt this one shot it seemed better in my mind lol oh well. I like my next idea, but it may seem better in my mind too lol!! R&R please cuz they are really appreciated! xXx  
**

* * *


End file.
